totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
TD: Eurovision Song Contest
TD: Eurovision Song Contest ''(właśc. Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest; pol. Totalna Porażka: Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji)'' - Największy konkurs muzyczny tej wiki, wzorowany na Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji. Użytkownicy sterujący poszczególnymi krajami walczą w nim tytuł Grand Prix. Kraje wysyłają wykonawców i piosenki a następnie głosują na najlepszy. Zwycięski kraj organizuje kolejną edycję u siebie. Zasady #Aby wziąć udział w TD: Eurovision Song Contest należy się zapisać do konkretnej edycji. Pierwszeństwo w tym ma producent fikcji (Milek 99). Użytkownicy, którzy brali udział w poprzedniej edycji mają prawo do wcześniejszej rezerwacji krajów. Rezerwacje można składać po wszystkich półfinałach serii poprzedniej. Zarezerwowane kraje będą podane w tabeli uczestników. Po okresie rezerwacji rozpoczyna się okres zapisów - po finale edycji poprzedniej. Wtedy będą mogli się zapisać debiutujący i powracający użytkownicy. W tym okresie wszyscy muszą uzupełnić pozostałe rzeczy, czyli podanie: kraju '(max. 3, krajem chronionym jest Watykan, gdzie odbywają się edycje specjalne; startować mogą tylko kraje, które choć raz wystąpiły na prawdziwym Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji, '''piosenki '(nie wolno zgłaszać piosenek z poprzednich edycji) '''oryginalnego wykonawcę, reprezentanta '(postać z Totalnej Porażki lub własną, nie można brać od innych użytkowników chyba, że za jego zgodą), link do piosenki, oraz '''kontakt '(nie trzeba, w przypadku codziennego bywania na czacie). Zgłoszenia należy podawać na tablicy autora/w komentarzach na stronie trwającego konkursu/na PW na czacie/na GG. Zmienić je będzie można (oprócz kraju) w ciągu 24 godzin, lub gdy wystąpi powtórka (do zamknięcia zapisów; niezmienienie powtórki skutkuje dyskwalifikacją). Reprezentant może śpiewać piosenkę w każdym języku ale zaleca się urzędowy, lub angielski. W przypadku rezerwacji/zgłoszenia krajów a nie podania pozostałych danych - użytkownika dyswalifikuje się z danej edycji i można przedłużyć dyskwalifikację na kolejną edycję, a kraje zwalnia się. #Ze zgłoszonych krajów w finale automatycznie znajduje się tzw. '''Wielka Szóstka, '''czyli kraje które zdobyły pierwsze sześć miejsc w finale poprzedniej edycji. Zdobywca pierwszego miejsca jest też organizatorem. #Pozostałe kraje startują w półfinałach'. W odcinku po prezentacji jest głosowanie, w 100% są głosami użytkowników, nie ma ingerencji w nich przez autora czy jury. Każdy kraj (czyli każdy użytkownik) głosuje. Przyznaje się oceny w skali eurowizyjnej: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,10 i 12 punktów. Jeśli użytkownik ma 3 kraje głosy się potraja, jeśli 2 - podwaja. Nie wolno głosować na swoje kraje. Nieoddanie głosów grozi dyskwalifikacją trwającą do trzech kolejnych edycji, niezależnie jaki kraj zajął pozycję. Jeśli awansował - zwalnia miejsce zdobywcy miejsca kolejnego. Wyznaczona ilość krajów, które zdobędą najwięcej punktów - awansuje do finału. Remisy roztrzyga się wg. zasady większej ilości not - kraj który ma więcej 12-stek jest wyżej od tego który ma mniej. Jeśli jest ich tyle samo, bierze się pod uwagi 10-tki. W przypadku dalszego remisu po kolei kolejne noty (8,7,6,5,4,3,2 i 1). Jeśli noty są identyczne nawet przy ocenie "1" bierze się pod uwagę miejsce zajęte w finale poprzedniej edycji (jeśli kraj nie awansował do niego, automatycznie jest niżej od tego, który się do niego dostał. Jeśli oba nie awansowały, roztrzyga się na podstawie miejsca w półfinale poprzedniej edycji. Jeśli pozycja była identyczna (z powodu alokacji w dwóch różnych półfnałach) rostrzyga się wg. ilości punktów. Jeśli jest identyczna ponownie w grę wchodzi zasada większej ilości not). Głosy zbiera producent, ale może również wyznaczyć pomocnika. #W finale zmierzają się państwa, które awansowały z półfinałów i Wielka Szóstka. Głosowanie odbywa się na tej samej zasadzie co w półfinałach - każdy kraj (czyli każdy użytkownik) głosuje. Przyznaje się oceny w skali eurowizyjnej: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,10 i 12 punktów. Jeśli użytkownik ma 3 kraje głosy się potraja, jeśli 2 - podwaja. Nie wolno głosować na swoje kraje. 6 państw o najwyższych notach ma gwarantowane miejsce w finale kolejnej edycji, a kraj z największą ilością punktów wygrywa konkurs i jest gospodarzem kolejnego. W przypadku nie oddania głosów, dyskwalifikuje się użytkownika do trzech kolejnych edycji i zwalnia się jego kraje. Jeśli wygrał - Grand Prix przechodzi na zdobywcę drugiego miejsca. Jeśli był w Wielkiej Szóstce - na jego miejsce wchodzi zdobywca miejsca 7. W skrajnych przypadkach dyswalifikacji wchodzą kraje które zajęły kolejne miejsca. Remisy roztrzyga się wg. zasady większej ilości not - kraj który ma więcej 12-stek jest wyżej od tego który ma mniej. Jeśli jest ich tyle samo, bierze się pod uwagi 10-tki. W przypadku dalszego remisu po kolei kolejne noty (8,7,6,5,4,3,2 i 1). W skrajnych sytuacjach przy remisie i takiej samej liczbie not, remis roztrzyga się wg. wyższej pozycji w pófinale. Jeśli kraj był w Wielkiej Szóstce i ma remis z krajem który był w półfinale, kraj z Wielkiej Szóstki będzie wyżej. Jeśli remis jest pomiędzy dwoma krajami Wielkiej Szóstki a liczba not jest identyczna bierze się pod uwagę miejsce z poprzedniej edycji. Właściciel danego państwa ma prawo asystować Milekowi przy prowadzeniu fikcji kolejnej. Ma prawo wyznaczyć jednego prowadzącego ze swoich postaci oraz (jeśli nie powstał wcześniej) wymyślić slogan dla kolejnej edycji. Na miasto-gospodarza można wyznaczyć 3 największe miasta w danym państwie. FAQ *'Czy można zmienić wcześniej wybrane kraje i pozostałe dane?' *Tak, ale pod pewnymi warunkami. Kraj można zmienić na jeden z wolnych i to tylko w okresie rezerwacji i zapisów. Ta sama zasada dotyczy się wykonawców. Jeśli chodzi o piosenki - również, ale trzeba też pamiętać by nie była to piosenka z poprzednich edycji. *'Czy debiutujący i powracający użytkownicy mogą zgłosić swoje propozycje w okresie rezerwacji?' *Tak, ale muszą pamiętać, że użytkownicy z prawem rezerwacji mogą zamienić zarezerwowane kraje czy zarezerwować zgłoszone przez nich piosenki. *'Jak sprawdzić czy piosenka, którą chce zgłosić/zarezerwować nie była zgłoszona w poprzednich edycjach?' *Lista piosenek jest na stronie Statystyki poszczególnych krajów w TD: Eurovision Song Contest. Edycje konkursu Edycje tradycyjne *1. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *2. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *3. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *4. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *5. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *6. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *7. TD: Eurovision Song Contest *8. TD: Eurovision Song Contest Edycje Congratulations *TD: Eurovision Song Contest Congratulations Show - 5 edition Debiuty Rezygnacje Powroty Zwycięstwa Edycje tradycyjne Edycje Congratulations Liczba uczestników Edycje tradycyjne Edycje Congratulations Gospodarze Kraje i użytkownicy ''Zobacz też: Statystyki poszczególnych krajów w TD: Eurovision Song Contest. Jak dotąd we wszystkich edycjach wystąpiło 49 krajów od 23 użytkowników. Kursywą oznaczone są kraje wolne. Rankingi Najwięcej punktów w finale Najmniej punktów w finale Nawięcej punktów w pófinale Najmniej punktów w pófinale Kraje z najwyższą pozycją posiadające 69 punktów w finale Kraje z najwyższą pozycją posiadające 69 punktów w półfinale Składy Wielkiej Szóstki TOP Krajów TOP Użytkowników TOP Krajów (Congratulations) TOP Użytkowników (Congratulations) Ciekawostki *Grafikiem fikcji jest Claudy. *Białoruś to jedyny kraj który na podium stawał aż 4 razy. *Rafix i Quai to jedyni użytkownicy których kraje aż 7 razy stawały na podium. *Rafix jako jedyny posiada kraj który był na każdym miejscu Wielkiej Szóstki prócz pierwszego. *Belgia jest krajem który był w posiadaniu największej liczby użytkowników. *AikkoxD to jedyny użytkownik którego kraj (Armenia) otrzymała 69 zarówno w półfinale jak i w finale w tej samej edycji. ;u; **Zaś jedynym użytkownikiem który może się poszczycić największą ilością krajów z tą notą (3) jest Pan424/PanJamink. Albania dwa razy otrzymała taką notę a Bułgaria jedną. Kategoria:Fikcje z serii TD:ESC